Hexagon
by Alpha 64
Summary: Based on the cancelled "Hexagon" script for Ninja Storm. When Tommy begins recruiting rangers from around the world for his Hexagon project, why does the Phantom Ranger suddenly don the role of villain and begin attacking the united rangers?
1. Chapter 1

_All characters, zords, weapons, and/or monsters mentioned in the following story are (C) Saban Entertainment, Renaissance-Atlantic Films, and Disney. I do not own Power Rangers, and anyone saying I do is clearly delusional. The base of this story comes from the cancelled script for Ninja Storm._

**_-Episode 1: Hexagon Ninjas-_**

For years, Earth suffered from attacks from evil forces, with their only protection being one team of Power Rangers at any given time, with a few exceptions. However, all that changed when Tommy Oliver formed Hexagon. Through ways unknown to the public, Tommy Oliver managed to recruit ex-rangers from different teams, even restoring their powers if they'd been lost. After a short while, Tommy had called 6 rangers back into duty, including himself. He made an announcement to the public, telling them that with time he would create the ultimate ranger team made up of all past rangers, so that the Earth would never fall in danger again. Although the rangers sometimes have to make appearances in public as rangers, Tommy keeps the identities of his fellow rangers hidden from the public. After Hexagon gained significant popularity, Tommy approached Albert Collins about combining the Silver Guardians and Hexagon. He agreed, giving Hexagon a fighting force to defend the headquarters, as well as the addition of Eric Meyers, the Quantum Ranger, and Wesley Collins, the Red Time Force Ranger. Little did anyone know, however, that these events would cause the possible end of the world.

Wes and Eric enter Hexagon, leading the Silver Guardians into their new base of operations. They were greeted by a man who they both recognized as Tommy Oliver, having met him when they joined forces to destroy the Machine Empire. "Hey, Tommy, it's good to see you." Wes said, shaking Tommy's hand. "It's good to see you, too." Tommy said, now shaking Eric's hand. "Now, let me show you guys over to Sector Y." "Sector Y?" Wes asked, confused. "The Hexagon HQ is split into 6 sectors" Tommy explained. "Sector Y is where the training and housing facilities are located, Sector B is the Labs, Sector W is the Zord Wing, Sector G is the Command Room, Sector R is where all the offices are, and Sector P... Well, that contains something I'll tell you in private later." While he explained this, Tommy led the group through various empty hallways and rooms. "This place sure is jumping," Eric said sarcastically "How will we ever be able to focus on our work?" Tommy smirked at Eric's remark. "Hey, give us a break. We're just starting out, and until now it's been a six man show. We're gonna be having some possible interns coming in later, though."

Tommy led the group out a door and into a bright courtyard. "I'm sure you guys already noticed this," Tommy added "But outside the main building there's an outer wall, and a glass dome covering the area. This is to prevent any villains from attacking us on our home front." "But of course." Eric said, observing the courtyard. There were several basic training stations set up, like weight stations and shooting ranges, but Eric noticed one of the stations was walled in, separate from all the others. "What's that station for?" Eric asked Tommy, pointing out the one that had caught his eye. "Good job, Eric." Tommy smiled. "Less than a minute here and you found the best training station we've got." Tommy gestured to the Silver Guardians to start training as they wished, and led Eric and Wes to the room in the back of the courtyard. "You know TJ, right?" Tommy asked, and as Eric nodded he continued, "Well TJ told Billy about this awesome simulator the Astro MegaShip ha-" "Yeah, that's great and all" Eric cut him off. "But I think I can hold my own against a simulation." Eric had his back to the simulation room, and Wes took the chance, opening the door and winking at Tommy, who immediately got what he was getting at. "Well, if you think it's that easy," Tommy said, "Let's see how well you do against a Craterite attack!" with that, Tommy pushed Eric into the simulation room, and Wes closed the door behind him. Tommy quickly went to the control panel to the left of the door, and began typing the code for a basic Craterite fight. "Three Craterites, coming up!" Tommy said, pushing the button to begin the simulation. As the simulation started, part of the wall raised itself to reveal a panel of one-way glass, through which Tommy and Wes could see how well Eric was doing. Despite what he thought, Eric was having a tough time facing the Craterites.

Within a few minutes, the Craterites opened the door to the simulation room and threw Eric out. Eric got up, angry and ready to go back in. However, Wes stopped him from running back in the simulation room with his fists flailing. "Woah, there, Eric, how about you and I spar with each other before you head back in there?" Eric eventually calmed down, and agreed to go with Wes to the matted area of the courtyard. Just then, Tommy's wrist communicator rang. "Talk to me, Adam." Tommy said, hitting a button to answer the call. "The interns are here, do you want to give them the tour?" "I'll be there in a minute, Adam. Tommy out."

In R sector, about a dozen new interns were waiting, and among them there were three close friends, Shane, Tori, and Dustin. They had all gone to high school together, and were now going into an internship together. As Tommy entered the room, he looked over the new interns and immediately turned to Adam. "Can I see their qualifications?" Adam nodded and handed Tommy a binder. Tommy looked over them for a few minutes, and finally looked up. "I'm going to call out your names and the sector where you'll be working. Consult the map on the wall to your left if you need directions.

Blake Bradley: Sector W, Zord Wing A. You'll be helping Dr. Stewart with Zord maintenance.  
Hunter Bradley: Sector B, Lab 5. You'll be Dr. Cranston's assistant for experiments.  
Dustin Brookes: Sector Y Courtyard. Help the Silver Guardians there to train as best you can.  
Ethan Cabrera: Sector B, Research Center. You'll be helping Adam with some research.  
Shane Clarke: Sector B, Lab 5. Go to Dr. Cranston and help him run some tests.  
James Dubious: Sector R. You'll be helping the workers at the office.  
Tori Hanson: Sector W, Weapon Facility B. You'll be helping TJ with some basic weapon tests.  
Julianna Hiatt: Go to the offices with James Dubious and help the workers there.  
Amber Larkins: Sector Y Courtyard. Help the Guardians training there."

Tommy slammed the binder shut. "You received your jobs, now go there and do the best you can to help out." On that note, Tommy left the room with Adam, and the interns all flocked to the map to find out where to go. As Tori, Shane, and Dustin all checked the map, they turned to one another with a disappointed look on their faces. "It looks like we're going to be working pretty far away from one another." Shane said. "Yeah," Tori said. "Well, we should probably get going. See you guys around, I guess." The friends then parted ways, not expecting to see each other again until the day's end.

As Shane approached Lab 5, a boy about his age ran up to him. "Hey, is this Lab 5?" "Yeah," Shane answered. "Were you told to come down here to help Dr. Cranston, too?" "Yeah." The boy nodded. "Well then it looks like we'll be working together. My name's Shane." Shane extended a hand to the boy, who ignored the gesture. "My name's Hunter. How about we don't keep Dr. Cranston waiting?" "Yeah, sure." Shane said, opening the door and walking through. Inside, sitting at a desk was a man in his mid-30s. The man looked up as the door opened. "Are you two new interns?" Shane nodded yes, and Dr. Cranston smiled widely. "Two interns? Tommy must think I'm losing my touch. Do you two have experience in the fields of science?" Hunter nodded. "I studied Entomology for two years in high school and passed with flying colors." Shane answered, "I took a mechanics class, and I did pretty well." "That's great." Dr. Cranston responded. "Could you guys work on these schematics? I have to go and work on a secret project." Hunter and Shane nodded, and Dr. Cranston left the room.

Meanwhile in Weapon Facility B, Tori is testing a new blaster by firing it at some moving targets. She fires it to purposely miss the target, and the blaster's beam curved to hit a target. "Excellent!" TJ, who had been standing behind Tori observing the test, exclaimed. "Tori, could you take this blaster up to Lab 5 so Dr. Cranston can give it the final thumbs up?" "Sure thing." Tori said, putting the blaster away in a wood box before leaving.

"Alright, Joel, are you sure you're ready for this?" Dr. Cranston spoke into a microphone in a dimly lit lab. On the other side of a sheet of glass, an African-american man wearing a brown cowboy hat responded, "Yeah, Billy, I'm sure." "Alright." Billy said, and began adjusting dials and pushing buttons on a complicated computer panel. After he finished, Billy said "Ninja Power Revival, test 1" and pushed a shining dark blue button. A large bolt of lightning traveled through the room Joel was in, striking through his body and flooding it with power. Joel screamed as the power rushed through his veins, the pain too great to bear as he felt as if his muscles would burst. Finally, the pain stopped, but Joel could feel that all of the power he'd gained was gone. "Joel? How do you feel?" Billy called through the microphone. "I'm fine now, Billy," Joel responded "But I don't think I got any ninja powers from that shock." "Alright" Billy replied, "Give me a few minutes to adjust some dials."

In Lab 5, Shane and Hunter heard the screams of Joel all too well. "Did you hear that?" Shane asked Hunter. "Of course I did" Hunter responded. "I'm gonna go check it out," Shane said, getting up from his chair. "Keep working on these schematics."

In the test room, Joel was sitting on the floor, tired of waiting for Billy to finish adjusting the dials, and he guessed that it would take awhile for him to finish. "Hey, Billy, I'm gonna take five. I'll bring you back something from the vending machines, alright?" Joel left without awaiting a response, which wasn't all too smart, as Billy had turned the microphones off when he started adjusting the dials and hadn't heard a word of what Joel said.

In a rush to get to the test room, Shane almost ran right into someone as he turned a corner without paying attention. "Sorry about tha-" He started, but stopped as he saw who he had run into. "Tori!" Shane exclaimed happily. "What're you doing up here?" "I was bringing this blaster to Dr. Cranston," Tori said, just as happy to see Shane as he was to see her, "but I heard someone screaming so I changed course." "Hey, same here." Shane said. "Well, the part about hearing the scream, at least. Come on, let's see what it's about." Not too long after, Shane spotted Dustin wandering the halls. "Hey Dustin! What're you doing here?" Shane called to him. Dustin ran down the hall to meet them. "Hey guys!" Dustin greeted them, "One of the Silver Guardians asked me to get them a soda, but I can't figure out where the heck vending machines are. You'd think they'd mark them on the map with a star or something." "Tori and I were just going to check out a scream we heard." Shane explained. "How about you come with us?" "Yeah, sure!" Dustin said eagerly. They went down another hall together, and then Shane said "I think this is where the scream came from." "Why's that?" Tori asked, confused. "You smell that in the air?" Shane said, wafting some air under his nose. "It smells like something was burning. Maybe there was a fire or something?" "The smell's coming from in there." Dustin said, pointing to a door with a plaque that read "Test Room 7". Tori pulled the door open, to find a regular empty room with nothing special inside. The only significant thing was that one of the walls was mostly a glass window. As the three entered the room, the door closed behind them. "Hey!" Shane said, pointing at a man on the other side of the glass. "That's Dr. Cranston!" He was playing with some buttons and dials on a wall, not much to look at, but still, Shane wondered why he'd gone here when he'd said that he had to go work on a secret project. Suddenly, Shane realized what should have been obvious half a minute ago. "You guys, this is a top secret project! We shouldn't be here, come on, we have to go!" However, before they could reach the door, Dr. Cranston's voice spoke to them through the speakers. "Alright, Joel, brace yourself. Ninja Power Revival, Test 2." Shane suddenly realized that Dr. Cranston was too absorbed in the panel that he was working with to realize that there were three interns in the test room. However, it was too late to stop him. He had already pushed the shining button, and a bolt of lightning struck through the room, hitting the three inside.

As Billy turned around to observe the test, he was shocked to see that Joel wasn't in the room, but rather three of the new interns. He quickly rushed to the control panel to try and stop it, but to no avail. As the bolt of lightning disappeared and the three fell to the floor, Billy rushed to the testing room, checking to see if they were all right. They were all unconscious, and Billy quickly got down on the ground to check for a pulse. As he was doing this, Joel strolled back into the testing room with a bag of chips in hand to find the four on the floor. "What's..." Joel started, but Billy cut him off, saying, "Joel! Lightspeed Rescue trained you for CPR, right? Come help me out here!" Joel quickly got on the ground next to Billy and began performing CPR on Dustin, pushing down on his chest to try and revive him. Dustin opened his eyes wearily, and Billy coerced Joel, "It's working! Keep going, Joel!" As Joel continued pushing, Dustin managed to slowly gasp the words, "Could... You... Please... Stop... That!" Joel stopped pushing as he said this, as the others were also beginning to come to. "What happened...?" Shane asked Billy, as his brain was still scrambled from what just happened. "You guys just received a major power wave... Here, let me help you up." Billy extended his hand to help Shane up. Shane extended his hand back, but suddenly from Shane's hand shot a strong gust of wind, pushing Billy back by about a foot. Joel stared, not sure what to think. "How'd you do that?" "I don't know..." Shane said, staring at his hand, bewildered. "Hey, guys?" Tori said, finally speaking up. "What are these coin things?" As she said this, she pointed to the three golden coins that were lying next to her and both of her friends. Billy pressed a button on his communicator, opening a communication channel. "Hey, Tommy?" Billy spoke into the wrist device, "Come down to Test Room 7. I think we just found some new rangers..."

A few minutes later, Tommy had arrived at the Test Room, and Shane, Dustin, and Tori were all back on their feet, with their blank golden coins held firmly in their hands. After Billy explained what happened to Tommy, he turned to the three and asked if he could see the coins. He looked them over carefully, and finally said "These are Ninja Coins, all right." He then looked over his shoulder at Billy. "But why don't they have any markings?" "Well, as you know, the Ninja Coins were reduced to nothing but dust, which I collected in case a chance like this arose to recreate them. However, I believe that when the Ninja Coins were destroyed, the animal spirits inhabiting them were eliminated forever, and even after the Ninja Coins have been recreated, they still remain empty, as those animal spirits can't be restored." Tommy nodded, as he understood what Billy was talking about. Tori, Shane, and Dustin were all somewhat confused, but they paid attention as best they could. "So is there any way that we can get new animal spirits for the coins?" Tommy asked Billy, knowing the coins were next to useless without animal spirits. "Actually, yes." Billy said with a note of confidence in his voice. "I thought something like this might happen, so I had Adam start searching for possible locations of new animal spirits." "Good job, Billy." Tommy smiled, patting him on the back. "Let's go check on him to see if he's found one yet." "Hang on," Dustin said, more than a little confused. "What does all of this mean for us?" Billy smiled and said, "Well, if the conditions are all right, you three may become our newest team of Power Rangers." However, at that moment the ground shook, and alarms blared. Tommy quickly ran to the hall and pulled a tile from the wall. He quickly checked a screen to see where the attack was, and then pressed a button on his wrist communicator before speaking into it. "ALL RANGERS AND SILVER GUARDIANS REPORT TO SECTOR R COURTYARD. THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL." As Tommy spoke into the communicator, his voice came out several speakers set up all throughout the sectors. Tommy set the tile back into place, and he, Billy, and Joel all began running down the hall to Sector R. As they turned a corner, Joel stopped and called to Tori, Shane, and Dustin "Hey, you guys! He said all rangers! That includes soon-to-be rangers, so come on!"

The three followed them after that, and when they finally entered the courtyard, they found it filled with dozens of humanoid crow monsters. Among all the birds, however, there was one walking skeleton, holding a stone sword. "Hey, Billy, is that who I think it is?" Tommy asked, pointing at the walking skeleton. Billy nodded. "It looks like Rito's back to his old tricks, and it looks like he got some more Tengas." "Then it looks like it's Morphin' Time!" Tommy proclaimed. "Tigerzord!" "Triceratops!" "Lightspeed Rescue!" As the three men standing before them morphed into rangers, Shane, Tori, and Dustin stood back in awe. "Woah, Dr. Cranston's a Power Ranger?" Shane said, shocked. "Who would've thought?" Tommy, now clad in his white morphing suit, turned to the three. "You can join in the fight, too. Even without animal spirits, those Ninja Coins can give you incredible powers." The three then ran out to fight off the Tengas. "Alright, you guys!" Shane said to the others. "Let's do this!" Shane then ran into the midst of the fighting, followed soon after by Tori and Dustin.

As Billy began to be overpowered by Tengas, he split his Power Lance into two, striking Tengas next to him as he did so. However, the Tengas began retreating into the air, giving them an advantage over the earthbound rangers. As they did this, however, a large series of blasts began firing from the Silver Guardians, who had just arrived on the scene led by Eric and Wes. "Quantum power!" "Time for Time Force!" Eric quickly pulled out his holstered Quantum Defender, while Wes called "V1!", summoning his vector weapon. With the extra firepower, the Tengas were soon shot out of the sky, back to fighting the rangers on equal terms.

Tommy and Rito locked their swords, pushing them against one another. A blast from Wes' vector weapon struck Rito in the side, and Rito turned his head to see who the attacker was. As he turned, Tommy caught a glimpse of what looked to be a small bright green insect latched on to Rito's neck, just hidden under his armor. He only saw it for a few seconds, however, as Rito soon pulled his sword away and began running to attack Wes. "Not so fast, Rito!" A voice yelled. A figure clad in black rushed past Rito, slashing him with an axe. It was the Mighty Black Ranger, and his attack was soon followed by twin blasts fired by two more rangers, namely the Red and Blue Turbo Rangers.

Through all this chaos, Shane, Tori, and Dustin were also fighting, just not as well. Shane had managed to create a few more gusts of wind to disorient the Tengas, but Tori and Dustin were still having no luck with harnessing the power of their Ninja Coins, although they were quite skilled at martial arts from taking a class However, the combined forces of all the other Rangers (as well as the Silver Guardians) had already sent Rito and his Tengas running back the way they came. The courtyard was now empty of all villains, and all of the rangers demorphed as the Silver Guardians returned inside. Tommy pushed a button on his communicator and spoke into it: "State of emergency is over. All workers please return to your previous activities." He then called to Shane, Tori, and Dustin. "Hey you guys, you did a good job out there! Come with me, and we'll see about finding you some new animal spirits." The three followed Tommy through the halls and into the Research Center of Sector B. As they were about to enter one of the rooms, Tommy's communicator beeped. "What is it, Billy?" He asked, pressing the button. "Well, Tommy," Billy answered back, "You know how the Ninja Coin dust was enough to make 6 new Ninja Coins, just like we had before?" "Yeah, and?" Tommy said back. "Well, I just checked, and the rest of the Ninja Coin dust is gone." "Are you sure?" Tommy responded, suddenly worried. "I'm positive, but that's not all." Billy said back, sounding even more worried than Tommy. "I checked the records, and someone activated the Ninja Power Revival device during our fight." "I'm coming there now." Tommy looked up at Shane, Tori, and Dustin, and said "You guys stay here. I have something to attend to." before running down the hall.

* * *

_So what do ya think? For anyone confused by some of the dialogue, "Cranston" is Billy's last name, and I felt that his intellect would qualify him as a doctor, hence him being called "Dr. Cranston". I did the same thing with Justin Stewart, although only in one line. Please leave a review if you liked the story, and if you didn't, please leave some constructive criticism so that future chapters can be better. Please note that I'm aware that Billy stayed on Aquitar after the end of Zeo, but in the chapters to come I'll hopefully get around to mentioning how Tommy called Billy back. Also please note that I'm probably not going to do any relationships because I find it awkward to write._


	2. Chapter 2 - High Tide

_All characters, zords, weapons, and/or monsters mentioned in the following story are (C) Saban Entertainment, Renaissance-Atlantic Films, and Disney. I do not own Power Rangers, and anyone saying I do is clearly delusional. The base of this story comes from the cancelled script for Ninja Storm._

_**-Episode 2: High Tide****-**_

The day after Rito's attack, Tommy, Adam, Shane, Tori, and Dustin are all gathered in the research center portion of Sector B, with Adam sitting at a computer and the others all watching him. "I've managed to isolate a large amount of an odd energy off the coast of Hofrungur Island." Adam explained to the others, "I believe the energy may be related to a giant fish spoken of in ancient Hofrungian texts. The fish was said to bring prosperity to the people living there until pollution from the other continents reached their water, forcing the creature to flee." Adam turned to the others, waiting to see their response. "Wait a minute," Tori said, pointing to a map on the computer screen. "This says Hofrungur Island is in the middle of the Atlantic. How are we supposed to get there?" "That's a good question," Tommy answered, "Come with me and I'll show you the answer." As the four left the room, leaving Adam at the computer, Tommy called back "Thanks for the info, Adam!"

The four entered the Zord Wing, where a man wearing a white lab coat over a blue dress shirt was waiting, and standing next to him was Joel. "Tori, Shane, Dustin," Tommy said, "This is Dr. Stewart, and you already know Joel." Dr. Stewart shook hands with the three, and said "Please, call me Justin. All the other rangers do." "Wait a minute, do you mean-?" Dustin started. "Yes," Justin answered. "I'm the Blue Turbo Ranger, although last time I wore that suit I remembered it being a little looser." "So hang on," Dustin said, "That Adam guy told us we have to go to the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, so is there something here to help us out?" "Of course," Justin answered. "I've been working overtime on the latest in Hexagon technology: the Star Chopper. It's a high-speed helicopter that can take Rangers, as well as Silver Guardians, around the world in a matter of minutes." As Justin spoke, he led the group through a door and into an unbelievably huge room. The room, if you could call it that, was large enough to fit three football stadiums, and three of the walls (including the one the group had entered by) were full of large reinforced shelves, each one big enough to hold a zord, which was probably their intended purpose. The fourth wall, which was directly opposite from the entrance, appeared to be a large door, big enough so it took up almost the whole wall. The group followed Justin onto a lift, which took them all down to the ground, and led them to another lift that took them up to a large green helicopter, the front of which was designed to look like a hawk of some sort. "I've had Joel do a test flight, and everything's working perfectly." Justin and Tommy stopped. "You guys will be leaving on your own now." Tommy said. "We'd send the Silver Guardians with you, but we can't risk something like that until we know who it was that gained the power of the three remaining Ninja Coins." "I've equipped the Star Chopper with a deep-dive vessel I named the Shark Sub." Justin explained, "It's equipped with several weapons in case you should run into trouble." "Good luck, rangers." Tommy said as they climbed into the copter. "And may the power protect you."

In a fortress far away, a figure whose face was hidden in the shadows watched the ranger's activities by a crystal ball. "So they're going to Hofrungur?" The figure turned to face a menacing figure wearing large bowl-like armor. "Rygog, take your Piranhatrons and go counter the Rangers at Hofrungur. Make them aware of the power you possess, but do not destroy them." After he received his orders, the fish-beast left the room, not saying a word.

Within minutes after leaving Hexagon, Joel, Shane, Tori, and Dustin were directly above the source of the energy. "Alright, the Star Chopper is now in hover." Joel said, getting up to walk to the Shark Sub. "After we got what we need, the Star Chopper will pull the Shark Sub back up by a super powered magnet set to only attract the rare metals found in the sub's hull" As the rangers piled into the Shark Sub, Joel pushed a button on a remote control, opening a trap door in the Star Chopper that dropped them down into the Atlantic waters.

Far above the Star Chopper, hidden behind a cloud was a small ship, similar in design to a blimp. On board the ship were Rygog and his Piranhatrons. Rygog gestured to the Piranhatrons, and they began entering small silver ships, orb-like in shape, equipped with a single underwater engine and twin lasers. The ships were hardly big enough for one Piranhatron to fit inside, with a single blue seat and some small controls making up the entire interior. Rygog got into a similar ball that was larger in size, slightly darker in color, and had much larger lasers on its sides. As each pilot got into their ball, they pushed a button to allow a glass cover to fall over the entrance. The orbs then rolled forward, plunging from the ship into the ocean after the Shark Sub.

Inside the Shark Sub, Joel was observing a radar. "Alright," He said after a while. "I think I figured this thing out. These red dots over here are large concentrations of power, so the new animal spirit should be near a large group of power. We'll need to dive a little farther before we can lock on to the power, properly, however, so-" "Hey, Joel?" Tori asked. "Why are these dots moving towards us?" As Joel went to observe the dots, the ship suddenly shook violently from a blast. "That, Tori" Joel said as he regained his balance "Is what we call the enemy." Joel quickly began pressing buttons and turning dials. "Alright, let's see what weapons Justin gave us..." As he said this, an image from the ship's rear view cameras popped up on the main computer. "Gross, what's wrong with those fish things?" Tori asked as she saw the monsters piloting the ships. "I don't know what's wrong with them," Joel said as he got the ship to lock onto the orbs, "But the Tail Thrasher will fix it!" As he said this, he pulled a lever, and the Shark Sub's "tail" shot out, hitting several of the orbs and breaking open their glass covers, causing water to flood them and short circuit the controls. The tail locked back into place, but there were still another dozen ships firing at them. "We can't take much more of this!" Joel said, as red emergency lights began flashing in the Sub. "We're gonna have to retreat!" Joel switched the controls back to steering, and set the sub for a course going straight down. "With any luck, the water pressure can become great enough so that those fish bowls will break!" Joel said, as the sub was still shaking from taking too much fire. However, suddenly from out of the darkness came a large looming palace of sorts. "What is that thing?" Dustin asked. "Cover, that's what!" Joel said as he steered the Shark Sub into the palace's doors.

Through an empty entrance hall, Joel led the sub up to the top of a staircase, where the water stopped, and the team got out for some air. "What is this place?" Dustin asked, looking around the palace. "Atlantis town hall?" Joel took out a pocket radar Justin had given him, and said "If I had to guess from these large energy readings, this is a sanctuary built for the ancient beast of Hofrungur. How it got underwater is anyone's guess." Joel walked around with the radar in his hand for a bit, but finally turned to the others. "Those fish heads outside are throwing all the readings off. I'll set the Shark Sub to autopilot itself into a corner and cloak itself, then we'll split up." Joel jumped into the Shark Sub and punched in some codes, then jumped out again as the glass dome began to close. As the Shark Sub descended, Joel explained to the team, "Alright, those sardines are less likely to catch us if we split off, so Tori and I will look for the ancient animal spirit down this left hall, and Shane and Dustin look for it down the hall to the right. If you find anything, remember you have communicators." The team split, and not soon after they left, the Piranhatrons' orbs submerged, and Rygog ordered half the Piranhatrons to go down the hall to the right while he and the other Piranhatrons went left.

Joel and Tori were walking through a dark corridor, with the only source of light being a small flashlight Joel had taken from the sub. The walls were decorated with patterns that appeared to depict people worshiping a large dolphin-like creature. "That must be the fish we're here to get." Joel said, pointing at the dolphin. "Dolphins are mammals, Joel." Tori corrected him, but as he began to respond, Tori put her finger up, telling him to be quiet. From around the corner, something was creating an odd noise. Tori and Joel hid themselves in the small gaps between the columns along the walls, and as the noise got closer, they could see the noise was coming from the fish monsters that had been piloting the odd orb-like ships. However, the monsters were accompanied by a larger monster wearing a sort of bowl-like armor. The monsters passed them by without noticing them, and as they walked around the corner, Tori whispered to Joel, "What was that sound?" "I think that's how they talk." Joel began following the monsters silently, whispering to Tori "If those freaks came down this way, then this must be where all the goodies are. We may as well let them lead us to them."

Dustin and Shane were going down a hall just as dark as the one Tori and Joel were in, but their hall eventually ended in a dead end. The two turned around to head back, but from around the corner came a group of Piranhatrons. "Woah, dude!" Dustin exclaimed, shocked, "How can those fish breath air?" "I don't know," Shane responded, "But if they like air, then they'll love this!" As Shane said this, he shot a gust of wind at the monsters, knocking one of them down onto two others, but two more fish monsters jumped over them, charging at the two. They managed to fight them back pretty equally, but when the other monsters joined the fight, the boys were overwhelmed, and soon they were bagged in a giant fishing net.

Joel and Tori, now minus the flashlight, were following the Piranhatrons at a good distance, seeing by the light of the Piranhatrons' torches. The hall soon ended, opening up into a large room roughly the size of a courtyard. A small river ran through the room, and along one of the walls there was an altar made of a sort of marble material. Above the altar there was a large structure shaped to resemble the head of a dolphin. "That must be where the animal spirit is." Joel said, pointing to a small chest laying on the altar. The Piranhatrons, along with their bowl-headed leader, were moving towards the altar now. "Alright, the stealth part of this mission is over." Joel said, as he and Tori walked out from the shadows of the entrance "Lightspeed Rescue!"

Joel had called out his morphing call just in time, as a Piranhatron had happened to turn around just as the two entered the room, and was now alerting its comrades. As Joel pulled out his blaster and initiated the Piranhatrons in battle, another group of Piranhatrons entered the room, carrying on their backs the bagged Shane and Dustin. When Joel looked back and saw this, he quickly fired his blaster at the knot on the net holding the two boys. The net appeared to be made of a special rope, however, as the blast did nothing but send one of the Piranhatrons who was holding the bag near the knot flying. As the Piranhatrons dropped the bag to fight, Joel said to Tori, "Tori, go and get that dolphin spirit while I deal with these fish freaks!" "Right, got it."

Joel fired several blasts at the Piranhatrons in between them and the altar, giving Tori an opening to run through. As she ran for the altar, Joel placed his Rescue Cutter atop his blaster, blasted his way past the Piranhatrons to Shane and Dustin, and used the extra firepower from his rescue weapon to cut right through the ropes holding them.

Tori was nearly at the altar, less than ten yards away, when the monster with the bowl-like armor appeared, getting in between her and the altar. He fired lasers from his eyes at Tori's feet, forcing her to do jump out of the way.

Joel, Shane, and Dustin were easily defeating the Piranhatrons thanks to Joel being in his morphed state, as well as Shane's minimal control of air. Many of the Piranhatrons were now teleporting away, and the Piranhatrons were down to less than half their original numbers. Joel glanced over at Tori and saw the trouble she was having, and quickly turned to Shane. "Hey, Shane, think you can topple that guy from the Fish Fashion catalog?" he said, gesturing to the monster Tori was 'fighting'. "Sure thing." Shane concentrated, and managed to summon a low gust of wind strong enough to knock down the monster just as Tori jumped away from being hit by one of his lasers. Despite being knocked down, however, the monster continued to fire lasers straight up at the ceiling.

As the last Piranhatron teleported away, Joel, Shane, and Dustin ran to the remaining monster on the ground to try and stop it from firing any more lasers. However, chunks of the ceiling were already beginning to collapse from being disturbed, and the monster teleported away, just as a large rock landed where it had just been. "Tori!" Joel called over to the girl, "Hurry up and get that animal spirit! This place is about to collapse!" Tori ran to the altar, and placed her Power Coin upon it. She felt several surges of energy run through her body, empowering her. As the three boys looked on, a large chunk of ceiling fell nearby, throwing dust in the air and hiding her from view. As the dust re-settled, a figure clad in a blue outfit stood where Tori had just been.

"Tori? Is that you?" Dustin called, amazed at how quickly the transformation had occurred. The figure turned to the three and pressed a button on the side of its helmet, raising the visor to reveal that it was, indeed, Tori. However, they didn't have time to stand around amazed, and the palace was quick to remind them of that fact when a column fell across the length of the room. "This place is falling apart!" Joel said, as water began spraying in from the collapsing walls. "We can't leave without Tori!" Shane reminded him. "I know, I know!" Joel began firing his blaster at the rubble separating them from Tori, but there was too much for the blast to make a difference. "You guys, go on and get back to the sub!" Tori called to them, "I'll be fine!" "We're not going to leave you behind!" Shane yelled back at her. "Just go!" Tori shouted. "I hate to leave her here, too," Joel said "But if she thinks she'll be alright, let's trust her!" As the three boys ran out of the room, Dustin took one last glance back, and he saw the dolphin head statue above the altar begin to crumble, revealing a blue, metallic surface beneath the rock.

Joel, Shane, and Dustin made it out of the palace just in time, as the entrance to the palace collapsed just as the Shark Sub escaped. "Do you think Tori's alright?" Shane asked. "Yeah, she wouldn't lie to us like that." Dustin assured him. The Shark Sub violently shook, and the screen automatically switched to show the rear view camera, where the Piranhatrons were firing at them again from their silver orb ships. Joel tried to fire back with the Shark Sub's tail, only to discover from a notice on the ship's main screen that all of the shots had disabled the ship's weapons. "What now?" Dustin asked, as the Piranhatrons temporarily stopped firing on the ship. Before anyone could answer, a large creature suddenly broke through the collapsed palace entrance, reducing it to a large hole. "What is that thing!?" Shane exclaimed, only able to see the shadow of it through the water. To answer his question, Tori appeared on the sub's screen, morphed and seated in what looked to be a cockpit of sorts.

"Hey, guys!" she said, relieving the three of their previous worries. "How do you like my Dolphin Zord? It came with the suit." "That's awesome, Tor!" Dustin exclaimed, "Would you mind making sushi out of these guys now?" "One order of sushi, coming up!" Tori disappeared from the screen, and the boys watched the Dolphin Zord as it fired several missiles from a sort of collar around the zord's neck. Each missile destroyed a silver orb without miss, and soon there was just one large dark grey orb left. "Hey, that's the guy with the fish bowl on his head!" Dustin said, seeing the monster's face behind the glass. "Then I guess I could call this payback for the lasers, huh?" Tori said, firing the last missile at the ship.

In an island fortress far away, the menacing figure placed his hand on the crystal orb, which was showing him these events unfolding. "That's good enough for now, Rygog. Return to the base."

Tori's missile was less than a yard from the orb now, when suddenly everyone was blinded by a flash of light. When the light subsided, the orb was gone, along with the monster inside. "Where'd he go!?" Tori exclaimed, shocked, as she reappeared on the ship's screen. "I don't know," Joel answered, "But I have a feeling we'll be seeing him again soon. Let's head back to Hexagon for now so we can show Tommy your new zord, alright?" "Right!"

_Well, that ends Chapter 2. Sorry about the big delay with getting this chapter up, shortly after I posted Chapter 1 I got banned from the computer by my parents, so I couldn't work on this story too much. Also, I just want to take some time here to list some characters who WON'T be appearing in this story, so as not to get anyone's hopes up: Lost Galaxy Rangers (Because I consider LG to be non-canon, due to several plot holes like the sudden technology advancement, as well as the later returns of Alpha 6 and Bulk), Wild Force Rangers (I believe that they retired from being rangers permanently, which is why they never returned in Ninja Storm), the Wind Ranger's friend who runs the sports store (I think her name was Kelly? She doesn't fit in with the story), Sensei (Tommy takes the role of mentor, so he doesn't fit in either), Lothor and his minions (I'll be using my own OC villain), and Cam (Well, actually, he will appear, but he won't be a ranger)._


End file.
